The Great Bookala Escape
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers help a creature from another planet.
1. Crash Landing

THE GREAT BOOKALA ESCAPE

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Some parts are revamped. If there is a plot or storyline in this revamped version of seasons 2 and 3 that you'd like to see, go ahead and tell me. I'm open to suggestions. Just be sure to add which episode you want it to take place after, though my plan is to end the series right before they're turned into kids and the alien Rangers saga began.

Adam, Aisha, Billy, Hilary, Tina, Zane, Justin, and Chris were in the park, playing Frisbee.

"Hey Hilary! Over here!" Aisha shouted. The girl threw the toy to her.

"Great throw!" Aisha said.

"Thanks," Hilary responded. "Hey, Billy, thanks for the communicators," Hilary called as she threw the Frisbee to Tina, who was standing next to Aisha.

"Yeah, they're great," Tina agreed, catching it and throwing it to Rocky. "I just can't believe you spent all weekend on them."

"Yeah, he's amazing," Justin stated.

"And so are you guys," Chris added. They all laughed. Suddenly, a silver spaceship whizzed past them. _Huh? What is that?_ the group wondered.

"Whoa! That thing nearly gave me a hair cut!" Tina gasped. They watched as it continued to fly around. Meanwhile, at the other end of the park, Bulk and Skull had just finished drawing a UFO symbol on the grass. Well, Skull had drawn the symbol and Bulk was looking at a book.

"Ability to fly long distances, disappear on command, super-strength…" Bulk looked up from the book excitedly. "The Power Rangers are **definitely** aliens from outer space!"

"Bulkie, are you sure this is gonna attract them?" Skull queried. He wasn't so sure about this. Even if the Rangers **were** aliens, why would their symbol attract them? It wasn't like they were Batman. Bulk looked at him scoffingly, and then gasped as the silver spaceship flew by them. Bulk quickly started snapping pictures until it flew away.

"I got the Power Rangers on film!"

"Uh Bulkie, **I** have the film." Bulk stared in exasperation as Skull pulled a roll of film out of his shirt pocket. What no one knew was that the spaceship was being chased by Lord Zedd.

"The little alien thinks he got away, but I know where he'll land—Angel Grove! And soon his diamond power source shall be mine!" He laughed evilly.


	2. Creature From Another Planet

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kid, and Disney. Some parts are switched around. For the Bookala's thoughts, it's going to be in it's Native language, so it's not going to be turned around like his English.

Adam, Aisha, Billy, Hilary, Chris, Tina, Justin, and Zane watched the ship nervously.

"Here it comes again," Billy warned.

"Duck!" Adam cried, and quickly did so. The ship crashed in front of a tree.

"It appears to be some kind of extraterrestrial transport," Billy commented.

"You mean a spaceship?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Billy answered. Cautiously, they all walked up to it.

"Should we wait for it to cool down?" Aisha wondered.

"We can't afford to wait. Whoever's inside may need help," Justin pointed out. Adam reached out to touch it and then made a wincing noise.

"Maybe we should get the blanket," he suggested. Aisha looked inside.

"It's a doll," she said in surprise.

"Well, the monitor would suggest that there's a heartbeat," Billy commented.

"So wait, it shrunk itself to this size?" Chris asked. _Fascinating_, he thought.

"Weird way to travel," Justin stated.

"Perhaps he's hibernating. Maybe he's been on a long space voyage," Billy theorized. _How prodigious! Life from another planet_, he thought to himself.

"You mean it's alive?" Aisha queried. _Whoa! Too cool!_ she thought.

"Yeah," Billy confirmed. "Wow. A diamond power source.

"It's beautiful," Hilary said, staring at it. Billy pressed a button on his communicator. "Zordon, a spaceship crashed in the park," he reported.

"This would explain why Serpenterra is approaching the city. I'll contact the others. Bring the alien craft to the Command Center at once," Zordon instructed.

"Right. We're on our way," Billy said. "You guys better come with us just in case Zedd attacks," he told their friends.

"I'll get the blanket," Justin said and rushed to do so.

Meanwhile, Jason and the other Rangers were in the youth center, doing various things. Jason, Tommy, and Zack were sparring while Kimberly was on the balance beam, and Trini was practicing a new move in Mantis Kung Fu, while Rocky was on an exercise bike, watching her. Suddenly, their communicators beeped. Instantly, the Rangers stopped what they were doing and huddled together.

"Go ahead, Zordon," Jason said softly.

"Rangers, Billy and the others discovered an alien spacecraft that crashed in the park. Report to the Command Center immediately," Zordon told them.

"On our way," Jason promised. They walked out of the room to the hallway of the building, and after making sure they were clear, teleported to their base of command. In space, Zedd had realized what had happened.

"Those Power brats have found the ship! Fire!"

"Firing forward cannons!" A blast landed on Earth and the group gasped.

"Hurry!" Justin ran towards his friends with the blanket, and put it on the ship. Then, they teleported. Zedd roared in disapproval.

"You missed the target! I'm surprised you even hit the Earth! It's only six thousand miles wide!" Goldar fumed silently. _One of these days, Zedd_, he thought to himself.

"Don't blame me! We must recharge," was all he said.

"Don't even say it," Zedd ordered. "I hereby proclaim no more using the word 'recharge' ever again!" In the Command Center, Billy pulled the blanket off of the ship.

"It's a spacecraft. It landed in the park," Billy told them.

"Zedd has been chasing this craft across the galaxy," Zordon told them.

"Why? What does he want?" Jason wondered.

"It is powered by a rare lightning diamond. If Zedd gets it, he can use it to give Serpenterra an infinite power source, which could make it invincible," Zordon told them.

"Aw, man. That thing's bad enough now. With that diamond---" Tommy began to say.

"There could be no more Angel Grove," Jason finished.

"Aw man, that's one headache we don't need," Tommy stated. The others nodded.

"Billy, open ship's forward hatch." Billy did so.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi. I hope we'll be able to communicate with whatever this thing is," Alpha said. The group crowded around and peered inside.

"Wow," Kimberly breathed. "What is it?"

"He is called a Bookala from the planet of the same name," Zordon replied. "Everyone step back." They all did so. "Now Billy, place the diamond in the cockpit in the Bookala's hand." The Blue Ranger did so and almost instantly, the thing grew. Everyone gasped and backed up, Jason pulling Trini and Hilary behind him, and then stepping in front of the others. "Do not be alarmed. The Bookala is merely a traveler, journeying to his home planet many light years away." Billy and Chris stepped in front of the creature.

"Whoa. A universal traveler," Billy said.

"A uni-ver-sal tra-vel-er," the Bookala repeated.

"These creatures are very intelligent, imitating you and attempting to learn your language," Zordon said.

"Very strange creature," Alpha commented.

"Very strange creature." The others laughed.

"He's learning already," Chris noted.

"Learning." Jason couldn't help the grin. _He's almost like a child learning how to talk_, he thought to himself. The Bookala walked towards his ship.

"Don't worry. We'll get you home," Billy assured.

"Home? Worry?" Bookala repeated. _What do those words mean?_ he wondered.

"There is very little time. As soon as Serpenterra is recharged, Zedd will make another attempt to get the diamond," Zordon warned them. "He will stop at nothing. All of Angel Grove will be at risk."

"Zordon, we won't let that happen," Jason promised.


	3. Plan In Motion

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"So, after fixing the ship, how will we keep Zedd from stopping the Bookala from returning home?" Zane wondered.

"We could make a fake Bookala to distract him, and then the real Bookala could make his escape," Aisha suggested.

"That's a good idea," Jason told her.

"And Billy and I'll make repairs to your ship," Chris told Bookala. The Bookala placed a hand on each other their shoulders.

"Thank you," he said. Kimberly leaned in towards Aisha.

"I think Billy and Chris have made a new friend," she whispered. The other girl laughed.

"Okay, Tommy, Alpha, and I will stay here and keep an eye on Zedd. You guys get going," Jason instructed. Several minutes later, the others were in Billy's lab. Aisha picked up a doll that looked exactly like Bookala as Chris, Adam, and Billy worked on his ship.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! Sparks! My ship you make like new, yes?" he asked. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho! Good, you! Very good your work!" _I will be home soon_, the creature thought to himself. He could hardly wait. Back home he didn't have to worry about other creatures chasing him.

"Come in, Aisha," Jason said.

"What's up, Jason?" Aisha asked.

"Serpenterra's nearly charged. You guys better hurry," Jason reported.

"We're getting close," Aisha promised. Adam picked up a diamond.

"Your diamond fake look just like diamond real, yes," Bookala noted in approval. Meanwhile, in the park, Skull was making another crop circle.

"If there are any UFO's, this will attract them," Skull stated.

"Of course! Because I designed it," Bulk snapped. "All right, let me take a look," he stated a few minutes later. He laughed. "That's it. That's the sign. This place will be **crawling** with UFO's soon…and Power Rangers." Bulk grinned as he laughed and took pictures of the sky. This was his best idea yet. Aisha would be **so** impressed with him for discovering the Rangers' secret identities. Back in Billy's lab, Billy finished with his repairs to the Bookala's ship and the creature laughed in delight.

"Sparks no more? Done you are, friend Billy?"

"It's the best I could do. I believe it'll survive your trip."

"Soon, home will I be." He went to the table and grabbed a snow globe. "Home on Bookala…like **this**." He shook it.

"Oh, it snows on Bookala?" Tina asked.

"Wow. I wish it snowed in Angel Grove," Billy commented.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"But it doesn't," Justin reminded them.

"No snow you have?" Bookala asked, setting down the globe. Just then, Aisha' communicator went off.

"Go ahead, guys," she told them.

"Guys, get out of there now! Zedd's locked on to your location!" Jason shouted.

"We're out of here! Meet you at the park!" Aisha responded. They started to teleport, but a blast interrupted them. They all stared as a monster advanced towards them.

"Aw, man. That's one mean welder!" Billy cried.

"Give me the lightning diamond or I shall destroy you," the monster told them. The group took stances of defense. "Come to think of it…I'll destroy you anyway." Tina reached over a table, grabbed a wrench, and threw it at the monster. It roared in pain and anger.

"It's morphin' time!" Adam called. Instantly, the Rangers were in their uniforms. The monster let out another blast. The Blue Ranger carefully made his way to the table where the ship was and they all hurried out, the Purple Ranger making sure she grabbed the Bookala doll. In the Command Center, Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason watched in concern.

"Aw, man. They need our help," Tommy noted. Then, they morphed and teleported.

"Have you got everything ready to go for Bookala's escape?" the Red Ranger asked the Blue Ranger.

"Affirmative. We're all set," the Blue Ranger confirmed. The monster advanced and aimed at Bookala.

"Bookala, take cover!" the Purple Ranger shouted. The monster let out a blast and Bookala flew through the air. The Blue Ranger quickly to his side.

"Are you all right?"

"No get home. No get home."

"Don't worry. We'll get you home." The monster continued to advance.


	4. Escape

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

The Blue Ranger grabbed his Blade Blaster and fired on the monster and it disintegrated. The Gold Ranger whistled in surprise. _Remember not to get on __**his**__ bad side_, he thought to himself.

"Red Ranger, we better get Bookala home, fast," the Pink Ranger stated.

"You're right," the Red Ranger agreed. "Alpha, teleport Bookala to the Command Center---now!"

"You'll be home soon," Chris promised before the creature disappeared. In the sky, Goldar noticed what was happening.

"They're preparing to send Bookala back into space!" he reported.

"Oh, really?" He leaned forward. "Go, take the power diamond away from the Rangers!"

"As you desire, Your Awfulness." Then, Goldar teleported out. The Rangers placed the craft in the open. Tina, Justin, Hilary, Zane, and Chris looked at each other nervously. Here's hoping the plan worked. They put the fake diamond and the fake Bookala in the ship.

"Hold it right there, Power Rangers!" Everyone turned to see Goldar and a group of Putties. "Hand over the diamond or we'll destroy you all!"

"Fat chance, Bucket Head!" Justin shouted. He, and his friends spread out and began fighting the Putties, providing cover for the Rangers, who sent the ship up into space. Then, they joined in the fight. Goldar charged at them, and the five civilians quickly jumped back. Goldar barreled his way through the Rangers and their friends, and grabbed the lightning diamond. He laughed. The group leapt at him and he quickly disappeared.

"Okay. So far so good," the Red Ranger murmured as they all gathered into a group.

"Okay Alpha, your turn," the Black Ranger stated. Back in the Command Center, Bookala shrunk down to his traveling size, and Alpha placed the diamond in its hand and then the robot teleported the ship into space. Goldar appeared in Serpenterra and put the diamond into the power grid as Zedd laughed. Then, he took off. Back on Earth, the Rangers watched the sky.

"By Bookala. Be safe," the Yellow Ranger murmured. The Silver Ranger placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay." Suddenly, something white fell in front of them.

"Guys…uh…do you see what I see?" the Gold Ranger queried.

"It's snowing!" the Pink Ranger gasped with a laugh. The group laughed as the small flakes fell all around them. At the other end of the park, Bulk and Skull grew dejected.

"It should've worked. I don't get it." Hearing a noise, the boys looked up and seeing the ship, Bulk immediately started snapping pictures. When the ship had disappeared, Bulk laughed. They had them! They had them! In Serpenterra, Zedd grinned evilly.

"Target: Angel Grove. Ah, Goldar. This shall be my glory. My…crowning achievement." Goldar rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He began to laugh, but stopped when the power suddenly went out. "What's happening?"

"We're---we're losing power." He clutched the diamond. "It's a fake! They tricked us!" Zedd growled and grabbed his staff. Then, he noticed Bookala's ship.

"I want the diamond **now**! Fire! Fire!" Goldar went to do so, but instead caused a small explosion. Zedd growled, opened the hatch to Serpenterra, pointed his staff towards the Earth, and fired. The Rangers and their friends jumped out of the way.

"Whoa! Zedd's onto us!" Justin, Tina, Chris, Hilary, and Zane ran for cover as the Rangers called for their zords. Then, they let loose with their own attacks.

"Let's see how Zedd likes my deep-freeze!" With that, the Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord aimed for the sky and fired.

"Goldar! Fall back! Fall back!" Goldar quickly did as he was told. The Rangers cheered. Later that day, they all met at the youth center.

"You know, I'm really glad we got to meet Bookala," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, that was really cool," Hilary agreed.

"And for once, we didn't have that tough of a monster to fight," Rocky stated.

"Which means that the next one Zedd creates will probably be a doozy," Jason commented. Rocky grumbled something intelligible and the others laughed. Just then, Bulk and Skull came in.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We searched high and low!" Bulk told them.

"Far and wide!" Skull added.

"Looked danger in the eye all for this!" Bulk finished. The Rangers and their friends walked up to them, being joined by Richie and Curtis.

"What do you think this is about?" Curtis wondered.

"I'll give you two guesses," Richie responded.

"The Power Rangers," they chorused.

"That's right. These pictures will reveal their true identities," Bulk bragged. Richie laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed.

"It's true. We caught them earlier in the park," Bulk insisted.

"The park is far and wide?" Aisha asked. Ignoring her, Skull grabbed a handful of photos and displayed them proudly, unaware that the top one was merely one of him and Bulk looking goofy. Everyone laughed. The two started fishing through the photos, to no avail and the crowd laughed harder.

THE END


End file.
